


What Happened To You?

by sportasmile



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportasmile/pseuds/sportasmile
Summary: A short story/scene. Kenickie tells Danny his story and he's never told it before to anyone. Danny is a good guy. Kenickie's a good guy. They're both just good guys.Good friendship in this one, no romance.





	What Happened To You?

    "What happened to you?" Danny asked, wiping away the facade, just for a bit, and revealing the friendship and concern.   
    They were in the auto garage in the evening, just the two of them. Kenickie was polishing a car when Danny came up behind him, startling him.   
    "Sorry, man, I didn't mean to-"   
    "What do you mean?" Kenickie laughed, turning around to face Danny. He suddenly felt like his personal space was invaded. Danny was way too close.   
    Danny seemed to pick up on this and took two steps back. "I probably should phrase it better... Kenickie, we're buds, right? And you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge man, like, we're best friends."   
    Kenickie watched Danny's face for a second before making a small sound, a mixture of a huff and a laugh. "Danny, what the hell are ya talkin' about? Just tell me whatever ya wanna say. You're confusin' me."   
    Danny furrowed his brow and sighed, but not out of frustration. "You're just so... Sometimes you're so smooth and can talk to ladies like you're made of butter. Other times you're jumpy and ya freak me out with how... with how frightened you are by little things."   
    "I don't-"   
    "You know what I'm talking about," Danny's voice sounded firmly. "When it's just the two of us, or us and a few of the other guys, ya get so weird. Like, you don't want anybody comin' near ya. It's like you're ready to fight at any second."   
    Kenickie's face finally melted when he heard the firmness and truth in his friend's voice. "Danny, I could never..."   
    "You weren't always like this, so ready to defend yourself. When we first met you were so relaxed around me and happy. Did I do something, man?"   
    "You didn't do nothin." Kenickie's voice was barely a whisper. He didn't like this confrontation. He wanted to leave.   
    "Then I'm askin' you, Kenickie. What happened to you? Look, if some guy beat you up or something, or you had some near death experience or somethin' I can-"  
    "You can what? You can help?" Kenickie snapped, but quickly sighed. "Danny, there's nothin' you can do. What's done is done."   
    "Please, I just want to at least make you feel more comfortable."   
    Kenickie had hot, stinging tears in his eyes and he looked away. The last thing he wanted was Danny to see him cry. "Danny... I could never begin to explain what happened."   
    "Try me."   
    Kenickie nodded, still refusing eye contact. "It was a year ago, almost. I was just walkin' down the street after hanging out with you guys. And some guy... I didn't even know this guy, Danny. He was way tougher and older than me, though. He just grabbed me and covered my mouth, man. He forced me into the alley, his hand over my mouth and... Danny, he... I didn't scream. I wrestled and tried to hit him, but I didn't scream, I couldn't... People couldn't know that that happened to me. I'd never get a girlfriend if they knew." Kenickie took a deep, shuddering breath, desperate to get the images of that man out of his head. "Danny, I... He hurt me in the most emasculatin' way."  
    There was a long, uncomfortable and nerve-wracking pause. "What did he want?" Now it was Danny's turn to whisper shakily.   
    "He was drunk, like, really drunk. I think he just wanted to show his power to anybody he could. I just happened to be the one he saw, I've always figured." Kenickie squeezed his eyes shut and tears fell down. Damn. He figured he should at least look at Danny now.   
    He saw Danny watching Kenickie with a clear sense of pity and horror. The look on Danny's face only made Kenickie cry more, nearly choking on sobs.   
    "Hey, man... I'll beat up anybody who tries to pull something like that. I'll walk home with you when it's dark, and... I don't know. I'll do whatever. Kenickie..."   
    "Danny, don't tell anybody, okay? This is... You're the only one I've told and it has to stay that way because you're the only one I trust to not think I'm queer or somethin'."   
    Danny immediately nodded vigorously. "Of course, man, I'd never tell somebody... You know I'd never... Why are you so afraid of me?"   
    "I'm not, I'm not afraid of you. I just don't want to get hurt again and I know you would never but there's that tiny part of me that says you're planning to hurt me and I know you're not, I know you're not, you're a good guy, you wouldn't-"   
    "Hey, man. It's okay. I'm not angry at you for having fears." Danny sighs.   
    "Can I hug you? You can say no, I know it's weird, Danny, but I just-"  
    "Of course you can hug me, you can always hug me, Kenickie. There's no need to ask." Danny wrapped his arms around Kenickie.   
    Kenickie almost immediately gripped onto Danny, choking on wet sobs. "Thank you, Danny. Thank you. I'm sorry. Thank you."   
    "Don't apologize, man. There's no need." Danny held Kenickie firmly, a little firmer than their previous man-hugs. "Thank you for trusting me with this information. I love you, man." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I write too much about assault. I think it's important for victims to be able to have favorite characters they relate to and who understand their story, though, without the pressure of the victims having to tell their own story.


End file.
